Mi sensei
by DaRcK-YusHi
Summary: Un U.A Sasu de profe y Hina su querida alumna, de momento no lemon....[SASUHINA]
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno me vino la inspiracion y me dio por escribir...es un U.A, Hinata tiene 16 años y Sasuke 23...Naruto no me pertenece T.T **

* * *

Pov.Sasuke 

RING,RING...

Suena el despertador, me levanto, me ducho, me visto y desayuno...hoy empezaba el nuevo curso y yo era tutor de 4.B, si no los soportaba las 3 horas que me tocaba el curso pasado, este no me lo queria imaginar...subo a mi coche nuevo, papa este año se a lucido con mi regalo de aniversario, llego al instituto en diez minutos, entro a la sala de profesores, todos me miran y me saludan.Yo miro que eh de hacer hoy, hay una nueva alumna Hyuga Hinata, prima de Neji Hyuga un verdadero genio, popular y bastante perseguido por las chicas.No es por ser creido pero me recuerda bastante a mi, toca el timbre y me dirijo a mi nuevo "infierno". Entro y estan todos de pie, las chicas en un rincon hablando y lo chicos corriendo y saltando de pupitre en pupitre

-SILENCIO!!-grite. Las chicas con cara de embobadas se sentaron todas en su sitio pero los chicos aun seguian jugando.

Me empeze a cabrear de sobremanera.

-SILENCIOOO!!-grite aun mas fuerte todos se giraron a mirarme.-Sentaros si no quereis un parte el primer dia.- respondi mas tranquilo, en 2 minutos habian conseguido sacarme de mis casillas. Todos se sentaron y me miraron atentos, sonrei con superioridad me temian, les intimidaba i eso en cierto modo me agradaba.

-Bien hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, se llama Hyuga Hinata.Porfavor Hinata pasa.-me sente en mi sillon y me puse a mirar de reojo el pediodico, ella entro escuche la puerta no le prestaba atencion pero algo de ella me llamo la atencion esa timida y dulze voz.

-S...Soy Hyuga Hinata.-dijo nerviosa y con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas

Me quede mirandola tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro y unos hermosos ojos blancos que parecian esconder miles de secretos baje mi mirada la muchacha estaba bastante desarrollada, tenia unos pechos grandes y redonditos...Dioos que estoy pensando es una niña, tiene unas piernas largas y delgadas para mi vista es preciosa, si...preciosa nunca una chica me habia parecido preciosa simplemente linda...pero preciosa nunca habia pensado eso de alguien, bueno de mi pero eso no cuenta.

-Bien Hyuga, sientate entre Inuzuka y Uzumaki.-Ella me mira unos instantes nuestros ojos chocan pero aparta la mirada enseguida

-Aqui Hina-chan.-grita el hiperactivo de la clase haciendole señas de la silla de al lado.

Ella con una sonrisa se sienta en su silla, los chicos empiezan a hablarle. No los interrumpo, es bueno que se relacione.

-Bien, este año es el ultimo curso..

Pov.Hinata.

Parecen simpaticos mis compañeros Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun me hacen reir bastante pero siento que el profesor me mira mucho...es muy atractivo, pero me da cierto miedo...

Pov.Sasuke.

Fijo otra vez mi mirada en ella, es guapisima aunque solo sea una niña, me a cautibado miro a Naruto que esta dibujando ramen en su libreta, miro a Kiba que mira descaradamente el escote de Hina. Mientras ella me mira con cara de confundida intentando entender lo que estoy explicando es tan...tan...adorable? si esa era la palabra adorable.Vuelvo a mirar a Kiba que no aparta la vista de su escote de repente le dice algo yo no lo logro escuchar pero veo que Hina se sonroja de sobremanera ya esta...ya me e cansado.

-Hyuga castigada despues de clases.-le digo

-Pe...-iba a protestar pero yo me adelante

-Pero nada, i ahora atiende.-

pobrecita me da tanta pena pero me da rabia que Kiba la mire de esa manera, mañana la cambio de sitio.

Pov.Hinata

Que le pasa al profe con migo? parece que me a cogido mania y lo peor esque es mi tutor personal...

Pov.Sasuke

Suena el timbre del recreo veo a Hina guardar sus cosas en la mochila, y se acerca a Kiba y le sonrie, los dos se van juntos.Decido seguirla nadie sospexaria me tocaba estar de guardia en el patio asi que salgo, los veo Kiba y ella se acercan a Sakura y Ino...ahi me quede mas tranquilo asi que fui a preparar la siguiente clase con 3.c...

Pov.Hinata

Kiba-kun me presento a Ino-chan y Sakura-chan estubimos hablando y tambien me presentaron a Tenten-chan de la clase de al lado, las tres me han caido muy bien son muy simpaticas, a Tenten-chan le gusta mi primo Neji y me a pedido consejo pero cuando le describi como era conmigo mi primo: Protector,Dulze,Amable y me ayudaba con todo...no se creia que era el mismo Neji...nos reimos las cuatro cuando estaba apunto de preguntarles sobre el profesor sono el timbre, entremos en classe nos tocaba mates...fue muy aburrido...las horas pasaron lentas y aburridas.Al fin sono el timbre, cuando iba a salir de clase entro mi famoso tutor

-A donde crees que vas?-me pregunto mirandome de una forma...amenazante

-Em..etto...a comer.-le respondi

Pov.Sasuke

Pero que no se acordaba que le habia castigado?

-Estas castigada...o no te acuerdas Hyuga?

-Em...pero...yo creia que por la tarde...-me respondio

-Si, has acertado, pero ahora tambien.-le respondi con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada Hyuga, ya puedes empezar a comer, que luego te pondre a copiar.

Ella solo me miro con cara de sorprendida y resignada empezo a comer, yo tambien me puse a comer cuando los dos acbemos le ize copiar 2 paginas del libro de lectura, yo solo la observaba mientras ella copiaba era tan linda...me pase 2 horas mirandola sono la campana y ella me miro

-Seguiras a las cinco...hasta entonces Hyuga.-le respondi

Pov.Hinata

Pero que mierda le pasa a este profesor? y encima no eh podido comer tranquila clavava su mirada en mi...me ponia nerviosa, luego a las cinco tenia que volver a pasar por eso...espero que me deje irme pronto he quedado con Kiba-kun...

las clases se me pasaron rapidas...mi tutor entraba con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro yo solo lo miraba con duda? que pretendia?

Pov.Sasuke

Todos se van entonces me acerco a Hinata ella va a decir algo pero con un dedo la callo la beso, la beso apasionadamente. La cojo y la pongo encima de la mesa,cuelo mi mano por debajo de su falda mientras le beso el cuello, lentamente bajo sus bragas mientras meto un dedo dentro de su vagija

-Sensei...Sensei..SENSEI!!- eh? que a pasado? me sangra la nariz y tengo a hinata delante de mi mirandome con cara de preucupada, mierda! ya empezaba con mis fantasias, desde cuando soi tan pervertido? pero ahora me preucupaba otro problema que tenia entre mis piernas...salgo corriendo al lababo

-Ara vengo Hyuga Copia!-le grito ya en el pasillo

Pov.Hinata

Parece que no se encontraba mal...me pongo a copiar aver si acabo ya TT.TT en eso entra Kiba a la clase...

Pov.Sasuke

Ya me desaoge en el lababo vuelvo a la clase y lo primero que veo es a Hinata en la pared con Kiba encima suya apretandole con fuerza los epchos y besandole el cuello...en esos momentos lo hubiese matado!

-Valla parece que se lo pasan muy bien.-ellos sonrojados giran a verme...

* * *

**Bueno me inspire n.n abeis podido notar que Sasuke es un poco creido i ero...y ya ni hablemos de Kiba...Este fic mas adelante contendra Lemon ¬///¬ buenoo dejen reviews!! **

**Att;Darck-Yushi**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 reviews en mi primer capitulo o//o jeje no les aburro mas aqui el capitulo!! Narutoo no me pertenece**

* * *

Pov.Sasuke 

Mi sangre herbia que mierda hacia el cara perro ese encima de mi hina? lo mataria, lo castigaria hasta que acabara el curso, lo expulsaria y toturaria...miles de castigos pasaban por mi mente mientras ellos solo me miraban sonrojados...

-Que se supone que hacian Inuzuka y Hyuga?.-les dije intentando controlar mi rabia...

Pov.Hinata

Aun no puedo creer lo que me dijo Kiba el profe empieza hablar y yo solo le miro, no le escucho...

Flash Back:

_El profe acaba de salir de la aula yo me tranquilizo un poco sin esos ojos negros vigilando todo lo que hiciera...en eso entra Kiba corriendo y cierra la puerta. El voltea y me ve, parece sorprendido..quizas no sabia que aun estaria aqui_

_-Que te pasa Kiba-kun?.-le pregunte _

_-Na-Nada!.-grito...porque gritaba? se habia enojado con migo?_

_-Kiba-kun...yo...yo e echo algo mal?.-_

_-Eh..No claro que no Hina-chan solo que...-se detubo porque no continuaba?_

_-Solo que...-le ayude aver si acababa por una vez era curiosa_

_-Te amo Hinata!!.-Que?? que me amaba..._

_No me dio tiempo a raccionar y estaba entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras el me tocaba...en eso llega sasuke_

Fin Flas back

-Hyuga me escuchas?.- una voz me saca de mis pensamientos es el profesor

-E..si...digo..etto...-otra vez estaba nerviosa...

Pov.Sasuke

Que le pasa? se a sonrojado de golpe y parece que esta en las nubes...

-Hyuga te e dicho que mañana tambien te quedaras con migo.

-Que? pero porque?.-protesta

-Por hacer cosas indevidas en un colegio, castigada y ademas delante de un profesor

-Pero si usted no estaba...- me estaba tomando el pelo?

-Si, pero sabia que en cualquier momento llegaria o no es asi "Hina-chan"?

Pov.Hinata

Me a llamado Hina-chan y el tono que a usado me da escalofrios...

-Hi porque yo si y Kiba-kun no?.- le pregunto un poco mosqueada

Pov.Sasuke

Si claro...encima te dejo con este perro para que ala primera os lo esteis montando delante de mis narizes...

-Para Inuzuka ya tengo otra cosa pensada...-el chico perro solo me mira sorprendido y yo rio por lo bajo

-Que es lo gracioso?.-me pregunta el perro y Hina solo se limita a mirar el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

-Nada...Nada.- le respondo sarcastico

-Me da igual que seas un profesor Uchiha, pero te lo advierto por tu bien no aras nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.-me dijo mirandome burlon y luego dirigio su mirada a Hinata que seguia mirando al suelo la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro un "Hasta luego princesa" y se fue riendo

-Te hizo algo Hyuga?

-Nada.-me respondio sin mirarme a la cara

Como que nada? llego un poco mas tarde y se la hubiese tirado...

-Bien.Ya es un poco tarde quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.- le pregunto intentando parecer simpatico

Pov.Hinata

Al final decidi irme con el ya estaba muy oscuro y si llegaba tarde papa me castigaria entramos en su coche

es muy bonito y grande, sonrio el me mira y tambien sonrie a meidas no acaba de ser una sonrisa pero parece sincera, el sigue mis indicaciones, pero no queria irme tan rapido a casa asique primero pararia a ver como esta Gaara el me llebo hasta la tienda donde trabajaba. y se me quedo mirando

-Vives aqui?

-No.Solo me gustaria saludar a un amigo.

-Quieres que te acompañe?.-me dijo mirandome a los ojos de nuevo estaba nerviosa, porque le iba a decir que no?

-Si.-le respondi

entremos hi ahy estaba Gaara atendiendo a una señora yo me acerco por detras y le tapo los ojos se que sabe que soy yo pero me gusta molestarlo

-mm...esa piel...diria...que eres Hinata?.- me dijo divertido Gaara

-Acertaste!.- le digo sonriente el me mira y tambien me sonrie. Sasuke nos mira asi que dicido presentarle

-Mira Gaara el es mi Tutor; Uchiha Sasuke-le digo

-Encantado.-dice gaara mientras le tiende una mano

Pov.Sasuke

Valla parece buen chaval, no creo que le haga daño a Hina, el me tienede la mano y yo le respondo

-Igualmente.- le digo

-Bien Hinata vamos?.- le digo...me gustaria ver donde vive...

* * *

**Acabe!! muchas gracias a todoos n.n sii Sasu es un poco ero...jeje el siguiente lo colgare el viernes por la noche!**

**Muchaas Graciaas!! dejen reviews n//n**

**Att;Darck-Yushi**


End file.
